Since laminated glass generates only a small amount of scattering glass fragments even when subjected to external impact and broken, laminated glass is excellent in safety. As such, the laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings and the like. The laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an interlayer film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates. Laminated glass is required to be less liable to break even when subjected to external impact and is required to have an enhanced penetration resistance.
As an example of the interlayer film for laminated glass, the following Patent Document 1 discloses an interlayer film including two resin layers (A) which contain a transparent adhesive resin and a resin layer (B) which is arranged between the two resin layers (A) and contains polyethylene terephthalate.
The following Patent Document 2 discloses an interlayer film being a laminate formed of a plasticized polyvinyl acetal resin film or being a laminate formed of a plasticized polyvinyl acetal resin film and a polyester film. Patent Document 2 describes that an amino-based silane coupling agent is applied to the lamination interface in the laminate. Patent Document 2 describes that the basis weight of the amino-based silane coupling agent is preferably 2 to 10 mg/m2, the sound insulating effect in a low temperature region created by the adhesive layer formation is not sufficient when less than 2 mg/m2, and there is a possibility for an interlayer film for laminated glass to turn yellow in the case of being used for a long period of time when greater than 10 mg/m2.